30 Millions d'Insectes
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Votre jardin est probablement bien plus dramatique que vous ne le croyez ! Venez découvrir les folles aventures de Bokuto la Sauterelle et de son crush Akaashi la Coccinelle. Surtout ne prenez pas vos ailes à votre cou, et n'ayez pas tant les pattes moites : nos copains les insectes sont bien plus sympa qu'ils n'en ont l'air ;) [INSECTES!AU]


_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu, un insectes!AU. On va dire que je le publie pour Halloween hahaha XD_

 _Cette idée farfelue est née d'une discussion toute aussi farfelue entre Chrome83 et moi, sûrement à la suite de son Plantes d'Apartement!AU que je qualifierais de fantastique ! XD_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! Bonne lecture à vous :D_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Bokuto ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! S'écria une voix au loin à travers les hautes herbes.

Du haut de ses grandes pattes élancées, l'intéressé fit volte-face.

Derrière Bokuto bondissait son vieux père, le Maire des Sauterelles. Son territoire s'étendait sur toute la superficie du jardin où ils vivaient. Un grand honneur ! Toutes les sauterelles sur ces Terres lui obéissaient et lui vouaient un grand respect.

-Papa ! S'exclama Bokuto.

Il rabattit soigneusement ses grandes antennes dans son dos. Son père n'aimait pas le voir tout décoiffé.

Monsieur le Maire soupira en s'arrêtant devant son fils. Il reprit son souffle, un peu erratique. C'était une fière sauterelle, mais le poids du temps qui passe pesait sur ses épaules. Il approchait de ses cinq mois d'existence déjà. Bokuto, lui, n'en avait qu'un et demi à son actif.

-Bokuto, soupira le vieil insecte en se campant fermement sur ses pattes. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu t'enfuis sans prévenir. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore traîner du côté du Rosier aux Pucerons. Ces gens là ne sont pas fréquentables.

Bokuto poussa alors un profond soupire. Roula des yeux.

-Mais nan, t'inquiète Papa, je leur parle même pas, t'façons ! Répliqua-t-il.

Et c'était vrai !

Pour être tout à fait honnête, si Bokuto tenait tant à s'échapper des griffes de son père, c'était qu'il était déjà en retard pour un spectacle bien singulier. En effet, tous les jours, le clan des Coccinelles se réunissait et lançait son raid quotidien sur le Rosier des Pucerons. Une guerilla immortelle, qui ne cesserait certainement jamais, mais c'était la vie. L'Ordre des Choses. Malgré tout, l'Histoire n'avait jamais passionné Bokuto, petite sauterelle verte aux allures de brin d'herbe. Non. En revanche, si il avait quelque chose qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde, c'était l'arrivée d'une coccinelle en particulier.

Elle portait sept points sur son dos rouge vif. Voilà une robe peu originale, certe, mais chez elle cela rendait merveilleusement bien. Ses ailes étaient féeriques, transparentes et brillantes à travers les rayons du soleil. Et ses quatre antennes à l'avant de sa mâchoire étaient méticuleuses, précises, et assurée. En clair, Bokuto était fasciné.

Il aurait tellement aimé oser lui adresser la parole, mais voilà, il aurait été bien déplacé d'interrompre le clan des Coccinelles en plein génocide dinatoire. Et en tant que fils du Maire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer si malpoli.

-Bref, Papa, c'était cool de te parler, on se voit ce soir, d'accord ! S'exclama alors Bokuto.

Il s'était perdu dans sa rêverie. Il n'avait plus le temps de traîner ou il allait tout rater !

Il bondit alors de toutes ses forces, ses pattes arrières puissantes le projettèrent en avant, si bien qu'il dépassa, le temps d'une seconde, la cîme des brins d'herbes, avant de retomber quelques fleurs plus loin.

-Fais attention à toi ! Entendit-il son père s'exclamer derrière lui. Sois rentré pour le dîner, on ira sur le cerisier ! Ta mère y a vu des larves de chenille la dernière fois !

Affectueusement, Bokuto roula une dernière fois des yeux.

-D'accord ! A ce soir Papa !

Et sur ce il s'en alla.

Vite ! Il lui fallait encore traverser tout le jardin, passer à travers le thuya en train de mourir et là il serait parfaitement placé derrière le fameux rosier. Il sautait sur ses grandes pattes, voletait de temps en temps. Eh oui, les sauterelles étaient munies d'une paire d'ailes ; peu efficaces certe, mais néanmoins présentes ! Ainsi Bokuto progressait assez rapidement à travers les herbes. Il enjamba un troupeau de Gendarmes, évita un accouplement de Mantes Religieuses, salua quelques Abeilles en plein marché sur l'amas de pâquerettes. Et enfin, enfin ! Il s'engouffra dans le thuya. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces grandes branches qui lui fouettait le visage. Mais fort heureusement, le spectacle au bout du compte en valait la peine. Il finit par s'en sortir, et lorsqu'il déboula au pied du rosier, son petit coeur dans sa maigre carapace fit un immense bond. Le clan des Coccinelles arrivait ! Il sourit de toutes ses mandibules, et se tassa comme il put, silencieux. Il avait terriblement envie de chanter en faisant trinquer ses ailes, mais il se retint. Mieux valait se tenir discret.

Un nuage de coccinelle atterrit alors depuis les cieux, et vint s'installer directement sur le Rosier. Bokuto, habitué à ce spectacle, avait cependant toujours un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'il voyait la panique générale que cette arrivée déclenchait parmis l'Association des Pucerons. Ceux ci détalaient à toute vitesse, arrachait une dernière fois de leur faible mâchoire un infime morceau de rosier, certains se jettaient même de leur arbre chéri. Une vraie apocalypse. Quotidienne en plus de ça.

Mais très rapidement, une toute autre chose attira l'attention de notre chère sauterelle. Elle arrivait. Elle était là. Le coeur de ses pensées venait de se poser délicatement sur une branche épineuse en face de lui ! Surexcité, Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de faire chanter ses ailes le temps d'une seconde, et la nouvelle venue fit volte-face. Elle l'avait entendu ! Et pendant un instant intemporel, Bokuto et cette coccinelle inconnue se croisèrent du regard. Le coeur de Bokuto s'arrêta de battre. Il oublia comment respirer. Ses antennes se dressèrent sur son crâne.

-Oh, Akaashi ! T'en es où, toi ? Moi j'en ai déjà mangé cent ! S'exclama alors une voix lointaine, dont la bouche semblait pleine.  
Le sujet des pensées de Bokuto fit alors volte-face, et le coeur de notre sauterelle bondit furieusement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il connaissait désormais son nom.

Akaashi.

L'intéressé lâcha alors complètement sa branche pour s'envoler plus haut, et Bokuto le suivi béatement du regard. Gonflé de joie de le voir. De le connaître un peu plus.

Il fit un petit bon sous le rosier pour mieux observer la scène.

Il souriait de tout son être.

Cependant, tout à coup, le rosier commença à trembler.

Le coeur de Bokuto se stoppa immédiatement dans sa montée vertigineuse vers l'euphorie, pour venir se plaquer contre son ventre. Inquiet. Le sol s'ébranla encore une fois. Du rosier tombèrent quelques pucerons. Bokuto se tenait complètement silencieux. Il avait peur.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces échos ébouriffants.

Il s'agissait là de pas d'Humains.

Tout le jardin sembla alors se figer dans son activité. Tous les insectes retenaient leur souffle, paralysés. Tous dans l'attente. Il fallait savoir où se dirigeaient les pas d'Humain.

Bokuto eu alors une pensée pour ses parents. Ils devaient se cacher sous les pierres près du bac à fleurs. Ils étaient en sécurité, ça il le savait, mais ils devaient aussi être morts d'inquiétude pour leur enfant si loin d'eux. Bokuto déglutit. Releva timidement la tête.

Et il sursauta presque.

Sur la branche juste au dessus de lui se tenait Akaashi, ses petites pattes crispées sur une vilaine épine. Il regardait droit en face de lui, complètement figé.

Et c'est à ce moment seulement que Bokuto discerna l'ombre dangereuse qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

Lentement, paralysé par la peur, il se retourna, ses pattes tremblantes d'inquiétude.

Et là il le vit.

Juste au dessus du Rosier aux Pucerons se tenait, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes, un Humain malveillant. Il tenait dans son énorme poing une bouteille aérosole, sur laquelle s'imprimaient quelques caractères :

" _Insecticide"_

Et Bokuto ne savait pas lire, bien sûr, mais tous les insectes savaient ce qui signifiait cette bouteille là.

Il fallait fuir.

Presque immédiatement, le rosier tout entier s'ébranla dans un mouvement de panique. Les coccinelles prirent leurs ailes à leur cou, les pucerons sautillaient furieusement vers les feuilles extérieures, et Bokuto fit un immense bond en arrière. Il fonça se réfugier sous le thuya, et là seulement la pluie maudite s'abattit sur le Rosier.

Les insectes qui en étaient touchés continuaient toujours de courir, gonflés d'un espoir vain, mais commençaient rapidement à s'affaiblir sous la brûlure de cette attaque. C'était un spectacle terrifiant, auquel jamais de sa vie Bokuto n'avait été témoin d'aussi près. Certains pucerons sanglotaient, puis s'endormaient, succombant à leur douleur. Des coccinelles tombaient en plein vol, et Bokuto avait envie de vomir, piégé dans un nuage répugnant d'insecticide.

Cependant, les pluies de la sorte ne duraient jamais plus de quelques secondes, aussi le Rosier fut-il, l'instant suivant, ramené à la lumière sans l'ombre de l'Humain. Bokuto osa alors passer sa tête en dehors du thuya, retenant sa respiration. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le haut. Il n'y avait plus un mouvement, sauf peut être, sur une branche à quelques centimètres de là.

Bokuto osa un pas en avant. Plissa les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade.

C'était une coccinelle. Sept points sur son dos. Un rouge vif si commun mais à la fois si particulier. Le coeur de Bokuto s'emballa pour de bon.

Prit par la panique, il cessa de réfléchir et fit un immense bond afin de se poser près de la coccinelle qui se trouvait là. Perdant tout sens de la politesse, il s'écria, pour être sûr :

-Akaashi !

Et perdu dans un voile irréel, Bokuto constata avec stupeur que la coccinelle se retourna. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Bokuto, et les deux inconnus se fixèrent ainsi, le temps d'une seconde.

Malgré tout, la panique reprit possession du coeur de Bokuto, et celui ci s'exclama :

-Tu as été touché ?! Tu vas bien ?!

Et alors Akaashi secoua la tête, puis étendit lentement ses ailes. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il répondit :

-Je n'ai pas été touché. Je me suis cassé la patte en voulant sauter jusqu'ici par contre.

Il marqua une pause.

Bokuto fut scotché sur place d'entendre sa voix.

-Comment tu connais mon nom ? Répliqua cependant Akaashi, de plus en plus présent dans la réalité. T'es qui, d'abord ?

Et ce fut comme une douche froide pour Bokuto.

-Heu, j'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler tout à l'heure, balbutia-t-il. Et je m'appelle Bokuto.

Akaashi baissa alors les yeux, sembla un peu gêné. Bokuto reprit :

-Où sont passé les autres coccinelles ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Akaashi resta silencieux un moment. Bokuto commença à s'inquiéter.

-Ils sont partis, finit-il par répondre. Après ce qui vient de se passer je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout faire pour se trouver un nouvel arbuste à pucerons… Je… Ne sais pas comment je vais les retrouver. C'est possible qu'ils changent de jardin. Et puis, avec ma patte j'ai peur qu'ils refusent de m'attendre…

Bokuto ne sut quoi dire.

On lui avait toujours dit que les coccinelles n'étaient pas toujours tendres entre elles, et aujourd'hui il en faisait l'expérience. Alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, et le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il répondit, plein d'appréhension, mais aussi plein d'espoir :

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors, je vous ais donné des émotions ? Vous avez ri ? Vous avez pleuré ? Vous voulez la suite ? XD Vous avez vu, Bokuto même sous la forme d'une sauterelle, il trouve le moyen d'être un gros stalker quand même... XD_

 _A votre avis, vous seriez quel insecte dans le jardin, vous ? :p_

 _Allez, sur ce j'espère que ça vous aura plu, gros bisous sur vos joues, et joyeux Halloween en avance! Pensez à me laisser un petit mot pour signaler votre présence ! (que je sois pas trop seule dans mon délire, vous savez... XD)_


End file.
